


A Stolen Moment

by F-117 Nighthawk (F117_Nighthawk)



Series: Keep it Real, Trust Your Dreams (and Soon You'll Stand Here Next to Me) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Missing Scene, post Raid on Talasea, the force aligns just right to get him a hug, wedge is tired of loosing friends and tired of Tycho being just out of reach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F117_Nighthawk/pseuds/F-117%20Nighthawk
Summary: On theRepriveafter the Raid on Talasea, Wedge gets some much-needed cuddles, and Tycho finally gets a break.
Relationships: Wedge Antilles/Tycho Celchu
Series: Keep it Real, Trust Your Dreams (and Soon You'll Stand Here Next to Me) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719898
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

> been rereading my shelves and shelves of star wars books, so have some Wedge/Tycho.

Wedge slumped down onto one of the beds in the room the  _ Reprive’s _ commander had given him for the next few days. One pilot dead, three badly injured.  _ In her kriffing sleep. No one deserves that. _ He kept running through the lightfight over and over in his head, trying to figure out what he could have done better, what he could teach his people to  _ do _ better, over and over. Even Corran’s remarkable ability to seemingly just  _ sense _ what was going on could only go so far.

Corran kinda reminded him of Luke, that way. Maybe he should ask if he knew any Jedi in the family. 

The door pinged that it was about to open. Hurridly, Wedge straightened up and scrubbed a hand across his face. It was going to be interesting enough sleeping with one of the other Rogues with the nightmares he could already sense brewing, he didn’t need them seeing him anything less than completely in control while he was awake. He just needed to keep it together a little longer, but he was  _ tired, _ and the only coherent thought running through his head was  _ I miss the old crew.  _ Wes and Hobbie were still on training bases, Luke was who knew where doing Jedi stuff, and even though Tycho was on the same flight as him most of the time, the restrictions he’d submitted to were always right  _ there. _ He hadn’t had a moment alone with him since he’d gotten him back from the  _ Lusankya. _

The door opened and a familiar head of blonde hair stepped in, blue eyes glancing back at the guard detail just outside the door. Wedge glanced through the door just as it closed, wondering who the hell had mind-tricked the entire command staff into letting Tycho bunk with him. Luke wasn’t around, was he?

Tycho dropped his bag on the other bed and sat down facing him. “Hey, Wedge.”

“Hey.”

They sat in silence for a moment. Wedge felt torn between asking for the comfort he could barely admit to himself he needed right now and turning away, because he couldn’t risk everything like that. They’d both fought so hard just to be able to have this much.

Tycho sighed and stood up, plopping himself back down next to Wedge and pulling him into a side hug. Wedge let him but murmured, “If the guards decide to come check I’m still alive and find us like this Salm’s gonna have your hide” into his neck.

“Salm already has my hide,” Tycho muttered, “I’m more worried about you.”

He managed a snort. “Oh, you know, just lost my first pilot of the new Rogues, and she didn’t even get to go out in a blaze of glory. Shot by a commando in her kriffing  _ sleep.”  _ He shifted, finally letting himself seek the physical comfort of arms around him he was so often denied. Tycho obliged, pulling them down so he was on his back with Wedge half on top of him. One hand shifted up to tangle in dark hair, the other resting on his back. “Hate this.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Just feel like there was  _ something _ ‘could have done, more scouts, bett’r perimeter def’nses, l’der alert,  _ s’m’thing.” _

“Wedge, we did all we could. It was just bad luck on our part and an opportunistic commando. You don’t need to shoulder this blame.”

“‘M not shouldering blame.”

If Wedge had lifted his head up he would’ve seen the exasperated look on Tycho’s face. Tycho himself barely resisted pointing out that Wedge had been shouldering more misplaced blame and survivors guilt than almost any other Rogue since Yavin. “Wedge, I love you, but you are clearly not awake enough for us to have this conversation again. Go to sleep.”

“Why’d’ go t’sleep when y’re right here?”

“Because you haven’t slept in almost forty hours, and you have a briefing with the Admiral tomorrow.”

Wedge shuffled, nuzzling against Tycho’s neck. “Don’t leave.”

“I won’t. I promise. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“Never want y’t’leave. Not like others. Love you. Salm c’n kriff ‘mself.”

Tycho froze for a moment at the sentiment in those words. It was so utterly  _ Wedge,  _ to admit only while half asleep how terrified he was of losing Tycho, whether to the Imps or NRI, and at the same time express how much he believed in him. All implied in a few sleepy words. He lay there, one hand gently carding through the other’s hair, as Wedge’s breathing finally evened out into exhausted sleep. If they were lucky, his sheer exhaustion combined with the comforting warmth of Tycho’s arms would fend off any nightmares. Even if they didn’t then, for once, he was right there to help. 

Salm could kriff himself indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> funny story about this: I was writing down some notes for WTPD, and ended up writing a thing featuring Anakin and the eventual Rogue Squadron between the destruction of Alderaan and the battle of Yavin. In it, I accidentally implied Wedge/Tycho being a thing, and sat there for a moment going _oh there we go._ Starfighters of Adumar is one of my favorite books, but the wedgella always felt a little out of left field. I've been looking for an answer for literal years, idk how it took me this long.


End file.
